


Only Time and You

by lauHAN



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauHAN/pseuds/lauHAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bagi Park Chan-Yeol pertemuan singkat yang diawali dengan tiga puluh menit memandangnya dari jarak sepuluh meter dan dua menit memandangnya dari jarak kurang dari setengah meter adalah permulaan kisahnya dengan Ji-Yoo dan Chan-Yeol bersedia menunggu untuk pertemuan kedua mereka”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time and You

Di hari terakhir bulan Februari saat aku berumur enam belas tahun, ayah dan ibu mengajakku dan kakak perempuanku untuk menemani mereka mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di pinggir kota sekaligus menyumbang beberapa hal untuk panti asuhan tersebut. Kegiatan ini rutin dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuaku selama tiga tahun terakhir, tetapi baru kali ini aku ikut pergi.

Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ayah dan ibu mengajakku, tetapi baru saat ini aku ikut. Bukan karena aku tipe anak lelaki sombong yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani hanya untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan, karena aku sama sekali bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Tetapi karena setiap saat keluargaku merencanakan untuk pergi, aku sudah memiliki rencana lain.

Aku tidak memperkirakan kalau mungkin saja keikutsertaanku pada kunjungan kali ini bisa mengubah apa yang selama ini ada.

Aku melihatmu. Hanya itu.

Aku memandangmu dari jarak sepuluh meter selama tiga puluh menit, dari jarak kurang dari setengah meter selama dua menit.

Sesederhana itu, dan kupikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar sekaligus salah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

“Hei, namaku Park Chan-Yeol. Siapa namamu?”

Mungkin jika sejak awal aku mengiyakan ajakan ayah dan ibu untuk ikut pergi ke panti asuhan, aku sudah menjadi teman dari gadis yang sekarang memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung. Tangan kananku masih terulur ke arahnya, menanti sambutannya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini, tetapi di detik yang entah keberapa, tangan kanan gadis mungil ini terulur ke depan, membalas uluran tanganku.

Mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman dan aku tahu bahwa gadis di hadapanku ini akan merubah semua hal dalam kehidupanku.

“Ji-Yoo.”

————-

Bulan April di tahun yang sama, aku lebih memilih untuk ikut pergi ke panti asuhan daripada ajakan teman-teman untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan Ji-Yoo dan mengobrol banyak hal dengannya. Di pertemuan pertama kami, tidak sempat ada obrolan setelah perkenalan singkat itu karena ayah sudah mengajakku untuk pulang.

Keluargaku mengangkat bahu acuh melihatku selalu tersenyum semenjak sore kemarin, sejak ayah dan ibu mengumumkan rencana kunjungan rutin ke panti asuhan. Mereka hanya balik tersenyum saat aku bangun pukul enam pagi dan sudah duduk manis di meja makan setengah jam kemudian dengan balutan pakaian terbaik meskipun ibu belum selesai membuat sarapan, karena biasanya aku baru keluar dari kamar pukul sepuluh setiap hari libur.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu seberapa besar efek yang ditimbulkan setelah keikutsertaanku mengunjungi panti asuhan akhir bulan Februari kemarin, hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Ji-Yoo, efek dari seorang gadis kecil bernama Ji-Yoo.

Bagaimana setiap saat aku selalu berdoa agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimana wajah mungilnya selalu menari-nari dalam pikiranku, membuat kedua sudut bibirku selalu tertarik ke atas, tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis mungil yang kutemui akhir bulan Februari kemarin. Jatuh pada pesonanya meski aku hanya baru mengetahui namanya.

Tetapi sewaktu aku sampai di sana, aku tidak melihat sosoknya. Dia tidak ada dimanapun di tempat itu.

Kalut, aku menanyakan keberadaan Ji-Yoo ke salah satu bibi pengurus panti asuhan. Sebuah jawaban singkat membuatku yang saat ini baru berumur enam belas tahun merasakan sebuah kehilangan untuk pertama kalinya. Kehilangan yang benar-benar kehilangan.

“Ji-Yoo sudah diabdopsi kemarin.”

————-

_I miss you so much even you never know how much it_

————-

Saat ini aku sudah berumur lebih dari enam puluh tahun. Aku sudah tua, tubuhku sudah mulai membungkuk, rambutku sudah hampir memutih semua, dan wajahku sudah terdapat banyak keriput.

Tubuhku mudah lelah dan aku sudah sulit untuk mengandalkan ingatanku.

Tetapi, aku tidak pernah melewatkan satu kalipun untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan yang rutin kulakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali, seperti yang dilakukan kedua orangtuaku dulu. Tubuhku masih kuat untuk melakukannya. Begitupun ingatanku yang sudah payah ini. Aku memang sudah pikun, akan tetapi ingatan tentang Ji-Yoo tidak pernah pudar.

Aku benar-benar masih mengingatnya dengan jelas walaupun itu hanya pertemuan singkat. Meskipun saat itu aku hanya memandanginya dari jarak sepuluh meter selama tiga puluh menit dan berada dalam jarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya selama kurang dari dua menit. Meskipun saat itu aku hanya mendengar sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan kata itu adalah namanya.

Aku ingat rambutnya ikal sepundak. Aku ingat dia memakai pakaian berwarna hijau lumut dan dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Ji-Yoo duduk bersandar di pohon mahoni. Saat aku mendekatinya, harum coklat bercampur harum kue yang baru dipanggang sekaligus harum dari rerumputan basah menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Aku menangkap setitik noda coklat di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Ya, aku masih mengingat semua hal pada Ji-Yoo saat itu.

“Kakek, kardus ini ditaruh dimana?”

Aku menengok ke arah belakang dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan kedua tangan mengangkat sebuah kardus, pakaian kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

“Di sana saja.” Aku menunjuk sudut ruangan.

“Oh, iya, tadi nenek menyuruhku untuk mengingatkan soal obat yang harus kakek minum setelah makan siang.”

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tubuh tuaku masih kududukkan di atas sofa ruang tamu panti asuhan. Aku tidak mungkin berdiri terus, bukan?

Dan aku juga tidak mungkin lupa jika sekarang aku adalah seorang kakek yang sudah memiliki dua orang cucu laki-laki dan seorang cucu perempuan.

Karena aku sudah menikah saat umurku dua puluh tujuh tahun. Bukan dengan Ji-Yoo, tapi dengan seorang perempuan yang kukenal sejak hari pertama aku menjadi mahasiswa.

————-

Ji-Yoo dimana kau berada sekarang?

“Lupakan dia! Aku memberimu satu alasan kenapa kau harus melupakannya, kau gila karenanya sedangkan dia tidak. Tidak adil, kan? Jadi, lupakan saja!”

Seorang temanku, yang mengetahui tentang Ji-Yoo, mengatakan kalimat itu setiap kali dia menganggap aku memikirkanmu. Dan, kau tahu, itu berarti dia mengatakannya setiap kali bertemu dengannya.

————-

Sekarang umurku sudah mendekati tujuh puluh tahun dan sampai detik ini aku belum pernah melihatmu kembali.

Aku mungkin manusia paling gila di dunia ini. Menunggu pertemuan dengan seorang perempuan sejak berumur enam belas tahun yang sampai sekarang belum terwujud. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang perempuan tersebut, terjatuh dalam pesonanya meski mungkin dia tidak. Merindukannya meskipun dia tidak mengetahuinya. Mengingatnya meskipun dia pasti tidak akan pernah mengingatku karena pertemuan berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu pasti tidak berarti baginya.

Karena itu hanyalah pertemuan singkat yang mungkin tidak berarti baginya. Tapi sangat berarti bagiku.

Setelah kunjugan keduaku ke panti asuhan, ajaib aku masih mengiyakan ajakan kedua orangtuaku untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Hanya sebuah harapan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, aku bisa melihat sosokmu di bawah pohon mahoni untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun, sampai kunjungan keberapa kalipun aku tidak menemukanmu. Kau tidak ada dimanapun. Menghilang.

Kadang aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kau hanya khayalanku, halusinasiku. Aku sampai bertanya pada anak panti lain bahkan ke semua bibi dan pegawai panti untuk menanyakan apakah kau pernah menjadi penghuni panti ini setiap kali aku mengunjungi panti.

“Ya, tentu saja Ji-Yoo dulu adalah salah satu anak panti ini. Bukankah sekarang Ji-Yoo sudah tinggal di luar negeri bersama keluarga yang mengabdopsinya?”

Jawaban itu yang selalu kuterima. Pada akhirnya aku harus mengakui bahwa kau nyata dan aku telah kehilanganmu.

Menikah dengan seorang perempuan meskipun tidak mencintainya karena itu adalah keinginan kedua orang tuaku. Seorang perempuan yang tetap menerima pernikahan ini meski aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mencintai orang lain dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mencintainya. Aku pantas menyandang gelar laki-laki terbrengsek, mungkin?

Perempuan yang sudah menjadi istriku selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun ini meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mengangis saat prosesi pemakaman, tetapi aku menangis saat malam harinya. Menangis karena aku sampai akhir hidupnya aku tidak bisa mencintainya dengan utuh. Menangis karena ada bagian dari hatiku yang sudah dimilikinya, sebab mau tidak mau pada akhirnya aku bisa mencintainya meski tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan rasaku untuk Ji-Yoo.

————-

Pertemuan pertama yang terjadi saat aku berumur enam belas tahun mungkin memang sangat singkat. Ingatanku mungkin tidak bisa kuandalkan. Seharusnya aku sudah melupakanmu seperti aku yang sering melupakan keberadaan kacamata yang harus kugunakan setiap saat setelah bangun tidur.

Namun, saat aku melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terpakir di halaman panti asuhan, aku mengetahui bahwa hari ini akan berbeda. Bahwa hari sudah pasti berbeda karena hari ini adalah hari yang selalu kutunggu sejak aku berumur enam belas tahun saat kedua mataku – dengan bantuan kacamata – menatap sudut panti asuhan yang terdapat pohon mahoni berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bulan Februari, tanggal yang sama dengan saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu.

Tubuhku memang membutuhkan sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu untuk berjalan, semua hal yang kulihat tampak kabur di kedua mataku meski sudah memakai kacamata setebal ini, tulang belakangku memang sudah bungkuk, dan yang terpenting butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk berjalan sepuluh meter.

Tetapi ada kekuatan yang membuatku tetap berjalan menuju pohon mahoni tua itu, kedua mataku menangkap jelas sosok yang berdiri di bawah pohon tersebut, dan waktu lima menit tidak ada artinya karena pada akhirnya aku sampai di sini, berdiri di hadapanmu.

Rambutmu sudah memutih semua, tidak ada warna hitam, sama denganku. Punggungmu bungkuk dan kedua tanganmu memegang tongkat agar tetap bisa berdiri, sama denganku. Wajahmu penuh dengan keribut, sama denganku.

Kau masih mempesona seperti lima puluh sembilan tahun lalu, tidak ada yang berubah darimu.

Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mengenalku bahkan mengingatku. Tetapi senyuman yang kau berikan padaku sekarang ini tidak berubah dengan senyuman yang kau berikan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

“Park Chan-Yeol.”

Mungkin ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi ….

“Ji-Yoo. Kang Ji-Yoo.”

Apakah sebuah kesalahan jika aku mengatakannya sekarang?

“Sebuah kebahagian bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang.” Lagi.

_Ya, kebahagiaan terbesarku._

————-

#kkeut#

————-

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : Terima kasih bagi yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict ini. Fanfict ini juga dipublish di blog pribadi.
> 
> Jika menurutmu fanfict ini terasa aneh, saya mohon maaf. Saya masih belajar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih


End file.
